New Traditions
by Alexandria Keating
Summary: It's a miracle: the Vikings and Scots have created a pact born from the impending marriage of Stoick and Fergus's eldest. To celebrate the friendship, the wedding ceremony is a combination of both heritage's traditions. Things are bound to be interesting for this momentous-and unforeseen-day for Merida and Hiccup.


**Hello, readers! This was a fic request I got on Tumblr and decided to publish on here. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review with what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Brave' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

"Mum!" the young woman groaned as her mother pushed a stray curl from her forehead and pulled it into the intricate braid she was creating.

"Merida, sit still!" the older woman ordered as she gave the fiery hair a sharp tug.

"Ow," her daughter yelped.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped moving!"

"I don't think he'll care about my hair, Mum," the young bride groaned as she snatched an apple from her desk and took a bite, wiping the juice off with her sleeve.

"Merida!"

"What?" she mumbled over the white flesh of the apple in her mouth.

Her mother reached over her shoulder and snatched ahold over her arm and showed her the juice stain on the delicate fabric.

"Oi, it's fine," Merida grumbled as she yanked her arm back and snuck another bite of the apple.

Her mother sighed and pinned the last of the resilient curls to her head. "Dear, it's your wedding. At least try to look nice for this one day."

"Hiccup isn't—"

"I don't care what that boy cares for or expects," she huffed. Her eyes widened as an idea struck her.

"What?" the young woman asked, dreading the answer.

"You like being surprising, daring, right?"

"I guess," she responded as she bit into her apple once more.

"Well, think of the surprise you'll give him when he sees you dressed properly. Isn't that worth a few hours of discomfort?"

The young woman snorted as she tried to imagine her husband-to-be's face and began to choke on her apple. Swallowing it desperately, she dropped the core and clutched her stomach as she fell into an unstoppable fit of giggles.

"Merida, you'll ruin your hair!"

"Aw, Mum, it's fine," she squeezed out through pants. She stood and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It looks great. You did good."

The older woman let out a nervous laugh as she squeezed her daughter tightly. "I never thought I'd see this day," she whispered.

"Me getting married?"

"No, you willingly allowing me to dress you."

Merida chuckled as she gave her a brief squeeze before letting go and turning to the mirror. She studied her reflection carefully. Her face had thinned considerably the past few years, but it still retained its heart shape. Her bright blue eyes sparkled against her creamy skin. Unmanageable red curls had miraculously been worked into an intricate braid that knotted at the base of her neck and allowed her fiery mane to tumble free to her waist.

The young bride felt another chuckle bubble up in her as she thought of what Hiccup would say. The door to her room opened, and Maudie bustled in, her arms filled.

"Oh, Maudie, finally!" her mother exclaimed as she rushed to meet the woman. She snatched a chest that was in the maid's arms and asked, "Did you but the heather in the bouquet?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," the queen said as she walked over to her daughter's desk and set the chest on it. She opened the lid and her daughter peered into it.

"What's that?"

"The bridal crown."

"For—?"

The old woman sighed as she pulled out the blunt but intricately designed crown. "Remember the agreement with this marriage? To show that the Dunbrochs, along with the other clans of the land, have—"

"Committed to their pact with the Vikings through the unexpected marriage of the chiefs' eldest, the wedding ceremony shall pay respect to both traditions to forge the path of new ones," her daughter recited along with her.

"Precisely," her mother said. "And so, this is the first of the Viking traditions for you: the bridal crown. Stoick was gracious enough to allow you to use his wife's, seeing as I do not possess one."

"But what's it for?" Merida asked as the crown was nestled into the waves of her hair.

"It's to show you have moved on from your life as a woman and are now moving into your life as a wife and mother."

"Wife and mother," the young bride repeated with a gulp.

"You'll do fine," her mother urged as she placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Now hurry up, we have several more things to do before they get here!"

* * *

The young man groaned and wiped a hand across his face. A scaly head nudged his hip, and he looked down at his friend.

"Hey, bud," he said with a smile as he rested a hand on the dragon's head, letting the familiar action calm him. "Big day, huh?"

Toothless rumbled in the back of his throat and nudged him again. His bright eyes looked up and searched him imploringly.

"I'm okay, just nervous," the young man said. A lopsided grin took hold of his face and he squatted, cradling the dragon's face in his hands. "You want to go flying? Just real quick."

His friend jumped excitedly, stretching his wings out and giving them a tentative flap.

He laughed and said, "Alright, bud."

The young man stood up and grasped ahold of the saddle. He prepped himself to jump on when from behind him a voice boomed, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup's body drooped as he leaned over Toothless. He took a deep breath and turned. "Yeah, Dad?"

"What are you doing, son?" the burly Viking asked as he approached the two friends.

"Toothless and I were going to go flying."

"I don't think so," the man said with a shake of his head. He wrapped a large hand around his son's shoulders and pulled him away from the dragon and towards their house on the outer rim of the village.

"But, dad!" the green eyed young man tried to protest.

"Not now, Hiccup. You're getting married today."

"Like I'd forget. Look, I just want to—"

"Son," Stoick said as he pulled his boy to a stop. "I—I know you're nervous. But, there are some things we need to do. If you come now—maybe we can—perhaps we'll be able to finish earlier, and then—well, you and Toothless can head out early for some—for some time together before the ceremony."

"Thanks, Dad," the young groom said with a sincere smile.

The two arrived at the house and stepped.

"There he is!" cried Gobber as he pulled the young man into a hug. "Can't really say I thought I'd see such a day. I thought for sure a dragon would've picked you out for a nice toothpick by now."

"Thanks for that," Hiccup responded sarcastically, but he knew the well-meant intention underneath and returned the suffocating hug.

He looked into the house and spied a multitude of Vikings from the village inside, all married men, but his dad had disappeared.

"Hey," he asked Gobber, "where'd my dad head off to?"

"You'll see," was his only response before silence fell on the room.

Stoick walked into the room with a long item wrapped in cloth grasped in his hands. He stepped up to his son and slowly started to peel of the old rags to reveal the dull gleam of a sword. "Son," the Viking Chief began, "this sword has been passed down for many generations and today it is being passed down to you."

Hiccup gulped as he held out his hands and accepted the weapon. He cradled his hands around the blunt blade and gazed at the shimmer it gave off in the fire light. The craftsmanship was simple, sturdy, nothing unexpected of this tribe. He grasped the handle and swung it gently. The balance was a bit off.

He was pulled from his observations by his dad clearing his throat. His hand stilled, and he lowered the point of the sword, resting it on the ground as he held the pommel tightly.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, your family lineage is a great and noble one. It began…," his father proclaimed.

The young man stood obediently and listened as his father recounted the great journeys, trials and triumphs of his forebears. A bit grisly if he was to be honest, but it was who he was, where he came from and so he listened intently. Once his father was done, he sheathed the sword and tied it to his belt. After accepting several congratulations, he jogged to the door.

"Hiccup!"

He groaned as he slowed to a stop and spun around. "What now, Dad?"

"For Thor," the man said as he handed him a hammer.

"Ah, yes," the young groom said as he took it, his arms jarring with the weight. "Because if he has to carry one, we all have to."

"Hiccup!"

"Alright! Sorry. I apologize!" he exclaimed, lifting his eyes skywards.

His dad huffed and ran a hand over his face. "Go on now. Get out of here. Be sure to be there on time!" he yelled after the figure of his retreating sun.

"I will, Dad!" he called back as he jumped onto Toothless.

Once he had everything in place, he patted the dragon's neck. "C'mon, bud. Let's go."

The dragon snorted, nodding his head. His shoulders rolled underneath Hiccup as he dipped before leaping into the air, his large wings stretching out on either side. A few strong flaps and they were high above the clouds, and the young groom tried to forget the nerves building.

* * *

The young bride shifted her weight in discomfort, trying to forget about the coin in her shoe. She held her bouquet loosely in one hand as she propped herself against a wall with the other. Lifting her foot, she shook it in hopes of the sixpence slipping into a more comfortable position. When it failed to move, she groaned and stood straight.

Her father rounded the corner, his small eyes twinkling as he rubbed his hands together. "You ready, lass?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded with a shrug.

He nodded as he took her hand and wrapped it around one of his large forearms. They began their way to the throne room, the clacking of his wooden leg the only sound in the abandoned halls. Clearing his throat, he began, "Did I ever tell you about when your mum and me got married? Horrid rainy day. I swear though, I would've been just as wet anyways because—"

"Because you couldn't stop sweating you were so nervous," she finished with a smile.

His face fell. "I've told you?"

"Several times," she responded as she stood up on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his bearded cheek. "Thank you."

His smile grew wide. "I'm so proud of you. You look beautiful. I never imagined—well, I never thought that—"

"What?" Merida asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm sure Mum's said it already."

Her floundering father was saved an answer as they stopped at the top of the stairs that led into the throne room. The young woman gulped as she looked over the multitude of human and nonhuman heads that inhabited the room. The thrones had been moved away and in their place stood Stoick and her mother. Her brothers stood in unusually neat line behind them, and her eyebrows puckered in confusion. They had to have something planned.

A smile pulled at her lips when she spied Toothless sitting happily nearby, his bright eyes darted up to her and down to his friend. She followed his gaze and tightened her grip on her father's arm when she spied her husband-to-be. His copper hair fell in partially controlled locks across his brow, just hovering above his eyelashes and brushing against his strong jaw. A sword hung at one hip while a hammer rested on the other. His green eyes widened when they met hers and his lips parted slightly. His hand twitched briefly before he gave into the urge to rub his eyes.

She smirked and laughed at his reaction and allowed her father to guide her down the stairs and to her awaiting groom. As she slowly approached him, her mind flickered to the day that had set this one in motion. Hiccup had pulled her along for a flight when they had run into a thunderstorm. Taking refuge in a shallow cave, he had leaned against Toothless and placed her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her from behind. They had remained silent for most of the time, listening to the growing roars of the thunder and the constant drilling of the rain.

When the first rays of golden sunlight peeped into the cave, warming their chilled bodies, he had stood up and pulled her up with him. He had kept a firm grip on her hand as he tugged at the hem of his green tunic and pulled a long strip off. She and the dragon had watched in curious amazement as he took the strip of damp fabric and tied it around their hands with his one free hand and his teeth.

She had felt her eyes burning as she met his brilliant green ones. He hadn't said much. He had pulled her into his chest and mumbled into her hair. "Please, please let it happen."

Unsure of how to respond, she had viciously nodded before kissing him.

And now, now they stood together in front of the people of both the Vikings and Dunbrochs to be officially married. Merida, however, would have been perfectly happy if they had considered him binding their hands as their marriage and had eloped, but he had stated that maybe it wasn't the best idea.

And now, seeing him standing before her, she completely agreed with the decision.

She stepped away and sat on a stool. An older woman from the clan approached and placed a bucket of water at her feet. The woman slipped off her shoes and set them to the side. Careful to avoid dampening the hem of Merida's dress, she gently washed her feet in the hopes of bringing good fortune to the marriage.

Once she was done, the woman dried her feet off with a rag draped over her shoulder and slipped her shoes back on. She stood up and stepped back, taking the bucket of water with her, and the bride stood from her seat.

She handed her bouquet to her mother and turned to face Hiccup. He pulled the sword from its sheath and offered it to her. She gulped, by taking the sword she was promising to be a mother, to keep it safe for her future sons until they saw their wedding day. Taking a deep breath and a reassurance in the groom's lopsided smile, she took ahold of it.

Setting it to the side, she accepted the sword that her father gave her that had been resting on his hip. She turned to the young man besides her and held it out. He reached for it, his hands hovering briefly over it as his mind undoubtedly raced over the fact that by accepting it he was accepting to watch over her, to guard her, to protect her in replace of her father. It only took a second before his hands grasped the sword and took it from her.

He pulled out a simple ring and placed it on the pommel and held it out to her. She accepted it and he slipped it onto her finger.

The young bride turned to her mother and accepted the ring she offered her. Holding it in quivering fingers, she slipped it onto Hiccup's finger.

He grasped her hand and squeezed before they both took hold of the sword's grip, their fingers intertwining as they said their vows.

When they had finally finished, a large cheer swept through the room and the stones rumbled with the dragon's roar. A band began a lively tune, as the newly married couple clasped hands. They followed the band outside to the courtyard, leading the rest of the party out with them. Once they had stepped outside, the couple faced each other.

"Just so you know," the new wife whispered, "I can't dance."

Her husband grinned. "Don't worry," he responded. "I've only got one good foot."

She snorted with laughter as he pulled her closer and led her into a dance. They were joined by her mother and father and soon the whole gathering was spinning around, shouts of joy at times drowning out the music.

Amongst the chaos, two young lovers slipped away until they stood in the quiet away from the large gathering.

The red head wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as she buried her face in his chest. Arms snaked around her and gentle lips pressed onto her forehead. She turned her face upwards and met his lips with her own. His hands traced their way up her shoulders and tenderly held her face. She smiled into the kiss and tightened her grip around his waist.

A low rumbled and a scaly head nudging against their hips interrupted them.

Hiccup laughed as he pulled back and placed a hand on his friend's head. "Don't worry, bud. We haven't forgotten about you."

His wife laughed as she let go of him and stooped to wrap her arms around Toothless' neck. "Of course not. I blame this whole thing you, just so you know."

The black dragon purred as his jaw gaped open in his endearing way of smiling; he looked quite pleased with himself and his accomplishment.

Their quiet moment was ruined by a large explosion behind them. The dragon crouched and growled. Hiccup turned wide eyes back to the gathering as his wife rolled hers and yelled, "Boys!"


End file.
